clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Randell
'Jeffrey "Jeff" Randell '''is the one of the three main characters in ''Clarence. Personality Jeff is a germaphobe who is very sanitary, so much that he uses his sanitizing spray if your touch him The only thing squarer than Jeff's head is his personality. He is a well-organized fountain of knowledge (mostly trivial factoids). Jeff wants to be a social butterfly, but he's too cautious to spread his wings and there's that long list of phobias to consider, one of them being Mysophobia, the fear of germs. Clarence's infectious enthusiasm offsets Jeff's fears and hang-ups; he can't help but have a good time when Clarence is around. Well, as long as it doesn't involve being dirty, sticky, wet, or touched by ungloved human hands. Jeff is the cerebral third of this trio. Jeff enjoys game shows, and often plays along with them. In "Fun Dungeon Face Off" Jeff is shown to be very aggresive, as he attempts to injure Clarence for so much as touching his fries. In "Clarence Gets a Girlfriend", Jeff thinks he should be the one to have a girlfriend first. In "Dollar Hunt" he wore a skirt and brightly colored apron. It is a possibility that he could be feminine. Appearance Jeff has an enormous square head, brown hair, a bright cyan t-shirt and tan yellow shorts. He wears very tall socks, along with dark blue sandals. He also seems to be very skinny. Episode Appearances *"Pilot" *"Fun Dungeon Face Off" *"Money Broom Wizard" *"Lost in the Supermarket" *"Clarence's Millions" *"Clarence Gets a Girlfriend" *"Jeff's New Toy" *"Dinner Party" *"Honk" *"Dollar Hunt" *"Zoo" (mentioned) *"Man of the House" *"Puddle Eyes" *"Dream Boat" *"Slumber Party" *"Nature Clarence" *"Average Jeff" *"Lizard Day Afternoon" *"The Forgotten" *"Neighborhood Grill" *"Belson's Sleepover" *"Too Gross For Comfort" *"Pilot Expansion" *"Rough Riders Elemantary" *"Nothing Ventured" *"Bedside Manners" *"Jeff Wins" Gallery The gallery for Jeff can be found here. Trivia *Jeff is similar to Double D from the late 90's to early 2000's CN show Ed, Edd n Eddy, as they both have the same personalities and phobias. *His real name is Jeffrey, but he is called "Jeff" for short. *Jeff has a crush on Malessica. *Jeff's last name is Randell, as seen on the delivery sticker on the box at the beginning of the episode "Jeff's New Toy". *He had 23 buddy stars in "Clarence's Millions" but currently has 18 buddy stars after Gilben ate some of them. *He looks similar to the character Steve from the popular indie-sandbox game, Minecraft, except that he has brown shorts instead of dark blue jeans. *In "Puddle Eyes", it is revealed that Jeff has poor vision when he covers his right eye causing his vision on the other eye blurred. *He was originally going to go to Lincoln Elementary School, showing that he was probably meant to be a minor character, but was changed quickly into a main character. *He has a grey backpack as seen in "Clarence's Millions". *He has a grey phone as seen in "Nature Clarence♙ *His phone number is 555-0101 as seen in "Slumber Party". *In "Average Jeff", it is revealed he is in 4th grade. * Jeff fixed his hair with glue one time as heard in "Jeff Wins". * Jeff is the only character in the show to have two moms. **It's also possibility that Jeff could be a test tube baby, which means he was most likely born via IVF. es:Jeff pt-br:Jeff